The present invention relates to a climate control curtain for automobiles and more particularly pertains to limiting air space within an automobile to make air conditioning and heating more efficient.
The use of vehicle compartment segregating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle compartment segregating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of separating areas of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,722 to Lee discloses an attachable transparent partition for controlling the interior""s temperature of a passenger vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,856 to McKenzie discloses a mountable partition structure for a vehicle to separate the cargo area from the passenger compartment, in order to reduce the load on the heating and air-conditioning system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,190 to Wahab discloses a flexible transparent curtain for use in a motor vehicle, to divide a smoking area from a non-smoking area.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a climate control curtain for automobiles for limiting air space within an automobile to make air conditioning and heating more efficient.
In this respect, the climate control curtain for automobiles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of limiting air space within an automobile to make air conditioning and heating more efficient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which can be used for limiting air space within an automobile to make air conditioning and heating more efficient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle compartment segregating devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved climate control curtain for automobiles. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated support member positionable against a roof of an automobile immediately behind a front seat section of the automobile. When being utilized in an SUV or station wagon, the device can also be installed behind the back seat the separate the passenger compartment from the cargo area. The elongated support member has a T-shaped cross-section including a horizontal upper portion and a vertical lower portion. An elongated support rod is secured to the vertical lower portion of the elongated support member. The support rod has opposed ends. The support rod has a channel extending upwardly of a lower surface thereof and extending a length thereof. A pair of tension knobs adjustably extend outwardly of the opposed ends of the elongated support rod. The tension knobs each have a foot portion for engaging opposed sides of the automobile. Each foot portion has a protective outer layer disposed thereon. A curtain portion is adapted for coupling with the elongated support rod. The curtain portion has an upper edge. The curtain portion has a plurality of linearly aligned apertures"" therethrough downwardly of the upper edge. Each of the apertures has a ring positioned therein. Each ring has a vertical member extending upwardly therefrom. Each vertical member has a horizontal member secured thereto. The horizontal members are slidably received within the channel of the elongated support rod.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle compartment segregating devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a climate control curtain for automobiles economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles for limiting air space within an automobile to make air conditioning and heating more efficient.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved climate control curtain for automobiles including an elongated support member positionable against a roof of an automobile immediately behind a front seat section of the automobile. An elongated support rod is secured to the elongated support member. The support rod has opposed ends. A pair of tension knobs adjustably extend outwardly of the opposed ends of the elongated support rod. The tension knobs each have a foot portion for engaging opposed sides of the automobile. A curtain portion is adapted for slidable coupling with the elongated support rod.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.